Jobs
In Earth Land, there is an organized system that Guilds utilize to intermediate Jobs (仕事 Shigoto),Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 which Mages are able to partake in and receive reimbursement upon completion, most commonly by Jewels. Job Types Jobs vary in difficulty and are divided into different ranks. The current known ranks are Normal,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 27 S-Class, SS-Class, 10-Year and 100-Year Jobs,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 19-20 divided as such in order to have the Mages distinguish them by the level of difficulty involved. This also helps a Mage select a Job that is convenient of their capability. Normal Jobs These Jobs cater to Mages of different levels of strengths, and a Mage does not need to be exceptionally strong to undertake these assignments. Also, the reward is variable upon the task required to complete, so Mages may leverage amongst different available missions to the amount of Jewels offered when making their decision of what mission to participate in. :Eligible Participants :*All Mages, who are in Legal Guilds. S-Class Jobs These missions are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a Mage's death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 24, Page 16 In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the Mage must be an S-Class Mage. However, an exception to this rule is that a group of non S-Class Mages must be accompanied by an official S-Class Mage, as seen with the "Take Over Siblings".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 The reward for these Jobs can be rather large, with some missions, such as Subjugation missions, spanning into millions of Jewels.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 4, Page 19 :Eligible Participants :*Only Mages who gained S-Class status, such as Laxus Dreyar, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Gildarts Clive and Mystogan. SS-Class Jobs These missions can be inferred to possessing a much higher level of risk and difficulty than S-Class Jobs. An experienced Mage must have acquired S-Class status to undertake these missions. The missions may also be given to an eligible candidate within the Guild that the Job is mediated through. :Eligible Participants :*Experienced S-Class Mages (such as Gildarts Clive). 10 Year Jobs As the name suggests, 10 Year Jobs are the missions that have been available for over 10 years and have yet to be completed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 19 They are incredibly dangerous in nature. :Eligible Participants :*Only the most powerful S-Class Mages. 100 Year Jobs Similar to the 10 Year Jobs, these jobs are named as such due to the fact that the missions have been available for over 100 years but have yet to be completed by any Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 2 Gildarts Clive is currently the only known Mage to undergo a 100 Year Job, but even he was unable to complete such mission. He is also the first one to return alive from one of those Jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Pages 9-11 which would infer the immense level of danger involved with these Jobs. :Eligible Participants :*Only Mages of the highest caliber are eligible for Jobs of this rank. References Category:Important Terms